The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tsuga plant, botanically known as Tsuga canadensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonKinn’.
The new Tsuga plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Tsuga canadensis, not patented. The new Tsuga plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant in July, 2000 from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Dayton, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tsuga plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Dayton, Oreg. since December 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Tsuga plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.